From Hell to Heaven and Whatever's before That
by Miss Samurai
Summary: In fuedal Japan, Rukia has finally escaped the life that ruined her, but with all the hardships of running, there is also the matter of...love? Could she really be falling for that idiot? IchiRuki Fantasy AU. Rated T for language and violence.
1. The beginning

**This is my second ever _real_ story and I'm so excited! **

**My first one is a miracle. I actually finished it even though I was about ready to abandon ship if you know what I mean. **

**Naming this sucker was really hard, but I think that for a rush job, that name is pretty damn good. I actually started this a couple months back and forgot about it, but when I found it I just kept getting ideas and **

**KAPOW! **

**There it is, a plot. **

**I own nothing but said plot.**

* * *

Ta-dump, ta-dump, ta-dump.

A black horse sped through a grassy stretch of land, his rider wearing a black gi and black hakama pants, its hair tied in a midnight knot in the back of its head. The rider halted, suddenly surrounded by three other horsemen that wore traditional samurai armor. One of the three pulled the knot out of the rider's hair, revealing shoulder length black locks that curled up at the end.

"Lady Kuchiki, we have orders to show you back to your estate." Another man said to the mystery horseman, or more accurately, horsewoman. The girl held her chin up defiantly, giving off the sheer essence of authority.

"May I ask who gave the orders?" She asked icily. Her horse shifted nervously and she gave him a reassuring pat on the rump in an effort to calm him.

"Lord Aizen's advisor, Gin-sama." The man who pulled her hair answered. She sniffed and started to turn the way the men had come as they began to follow her. Her name was Kuchiki Rukia, the only living relative to Lord Kuchiki Byakuya. Of course she wasn't related to him by blood. The truth was that her and her sister Hisana's parents died when she was only and infant, in a bandit raid. Only a few years later did Hisana marry Byakuya Kuchiki, youngest son to the Kuchiki clan. In the fourth year of their marriage, Lord Kuchiki's parents and siblings died of a mysterious disease, and the following year Hisana died as well. Her last wish was that Byakuya care for Rukia as he would a daughter. Now Rukia was seventeen and last year Byakuya had to do business that he didn't want Rukia to be involved in. He sent her away to the Lord of a neighboring county, trusting that she be cared for there. Since Lord Aizen couldn't care less about the girl, he entrusted her to his advisor Gin.

"Rukia, would you mind telling your nice uncle Gin where you've been?" Gin asked with a very familiar psychopathic-pedophile smile on his face.

"I was out riding my horse." She stated coolly, unphased by the sheer creepiness of the man's face.

"In men's clothing? It sounds to me like you were trying to run away again." He said, still smiling with his creepy squinty eyes...squinting.

"No, I just didn't wish to be noticed. You never know if there are bandits or rogues, and what they would do if the found a girl riding alone." She calmly lied. Truthfully, she _had_ been running away, but she would be sorely punished if they knew that. Gin shook his head sadly.

"I wish I could believe you dearest Rukia, but you have quite the reputation." He sighed. Rukia felt an icy shot of fear race up her spine as she thought of what her punishment may be this time, reliving the pain of the last punishment. Reliving the reason she wanted to run away.

* * *

"In three days we will rebel against Lord Aizen. Our forces will attack here, here, and here." A tall man with curly brown hair pointed to a map.

"Zangetsu-sama, what about Lady Kuchiki? I'm sure Byakuya-sama would be cross if anything happened to her." said a man with tattoos and bright red hair.

"Well, You'll need to move her then. I know just the man to accompany you." He said, a grin now spreading over his battle scarred face.

* * *

A boy that couldn't have been older than eighteen slept soundly on a straw mattress that lay on the floor of the empty and abandoned barn where he currently resided.

"Wake up you lazy little shit!" Zangetsu yelled, kicking the boy awake.

"Gah!" He exclaimed, rolling off of the mattress. "What the hell old man?!" He yelped, flinching away from the cold ground.

"I have work for you. You need to do _something_ useful!" Zangetsu said. The boy he was speaking to was seventeen year old Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I have a job!" The scowling boy defended.

"Doing what? Slinking around brothels? Last I heard, picking fights and selling stolen goods weren't real jobs." Zangetsu retorted. Ichigo turned bright red, maybe from anger, but most likely due to the mention of brothels.

"I do _not_ slink around brothels!" He snapped. Zangetsu sniggered.

"Never mind that. I have a job for you. It should be fairly simple for someone of your status." The older man continued. "I need you to accompany one of my warriors to escort Lady Kuchiki Rukia to her home."

"That sounds like a demotion!" The boy complained. It was.

* * *

It was ten minutes until midnight. Rukia stared at the moon quietly until she had been sure everyone was asleep. This might be her only chance to run without being found out. She had met with Zangetsu, a samurai that had agreed to help her. She was to meet two of his men near Lake Aoyama at sunrise, but she felt anxious waiting so long.

It was now nearly four, and the sun would be rising in little more than a half hour. After coming to the conclusion that she couldn't wait any longer, she got dressed in only a Nagajuban and climbed out her window and on to the branch of the tree that stood beside it, the rest of her kimono and a few belongings in hand. She arrived at the lake just before sunrise, and put on the rest of the kimono before sitting and waiting patiently for her escorts to arrive.

* * *

It was five in the morning as Ichigo and his traveling companion Renji got to Lake Aoyama. Ichigo saw a petite girl with dark hair and extremely pale skin sitting on a tree stump, her violet eyes staring up at them curiously. She got up and politely bowed before noticing Renji. She smiled and hugged the redhead. When she saw the confused look that Ichigo gave them she quickly explained.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia, I grew up with Renji." She said. So this was the spoiled brat he had to babysit. He could think of a thousand things he'd rather do than that.

"Where do I put this?" A very impatient Rukia asked. He jerked his thumb to the horse behind him.

"So how far do we need to go?" He asked.

"Well on foot it's about a three week journey from Edo, and getting to Edo should take another six weeks." The girl explained. The two confused men just stared at her. She started walking and quickly took the lead. Ichigo ran up and started walking in front of her. What made _him_ think _he_ was in charge? She quietly sped up until she was in front again.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" He asked when he was at her side, after seeing the expression on her face and fearing what would happen to him if he pushed in front again.

"Nothing's the matter. I just think I know my way around better than you do." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Ah but we wouldn't want you getting your kimono dirty." He taunted. She scowled and punched him in the stomach.

"You'd better hope not. If my kimono was soiled, that may have happened again." She threatened. Renji chortled behind them, startling them both. 'Great,' he thought, 'its only the first day and she's already getting on my nerves.'

* * *

_**Words of interest:**_

_**-Nagajuban:** a kimono worn under the kimono. It's used to keep the outer kimono clean and the only part of it that is seen from around the kimono is the collar._

**And voila, chapter one is here! Review please, I have self esteem issues.**


	2. Revelations

**Hi again! **

**I have chapter two right here!**

**Before I start there is a question I must answer. **

**DUN DUN DUMMMM!**

**"This is pretty good so for the beginning chapter. One thing I do want to know  
was what** **Gin did to Rukia as her punishment." -Music-Warrior-Nightsong **

**My answer: Well I actually started all this in a notebook so I have it all right here**

**-pats notebook (I feel like that creepy little dude from Lord of the Rings. My preeeecious...ahem, sorry...)- **

**...and I actually planned to have all that answered in this chapter. Ya know the whole Gin/Aizen/Rukia thing, though I'm sure you could all guess. ****-cough- **

**Now let's begin.**

**-confetti falls-**

**Yay!**

* * *

_**(14 hours and several arguments later...)**_

--

"It's getting dark. We should probably set up camp." Rukia suggested. The sun was slowly fading behind the mountainous horizon.

"That would only make getting to your brother that much more difficult." Ichigo complained.

"You should listen to her." Renji warned.

"Why should I liste-ugh..." He groaned and fell to the ground as Rukia kicked him in the spine. "...midget." He finished weakly.

"I said we should make camp!" Rukia demanded. After setting up camp, Rukia made something to eat. Renji fell asleep just minutes after eating, leaving the other two to their own devices. After sitting quietly for ten minutes, Rukia set out bedrolls for her and Ichigo, took off her outer kimono and went to sleep. Ichigo mumbled something about Renji being useless and assumed the unwanted position of lookout.

* * *

_Aizen looked at the small girl dubiously, trying to think of how she could possibly be of use to him._

_"Gin, would you be so kind as to help me deal with her. I have bigger fish to fry and I'm afraid that she'll get in the way." He said. _

_"Of course Aizen-sama, but what do you propose we do with her?" Gin asked, grabbing the girl's arm._

_"I don't care, Gin, be creative." Aizen said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Gin's already wide grin got conciderably wider._

_"Come with me, Rukia. And call me 'Uncle Gin' from now on." He said, leading her away._

--

_Rukia gasped as the doctor cleaned the gashes on her back with alcohol. She struggled against the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes._

_"Will she be alright doc?" Asked a seemingly concerned Gin._

_"It isn't infected." The doctor replied, once again releasing her to the very man who gave her her wounds. She would always try to run, but she always got caught. Caught, beaten, healed, and beaten again. Sometimes it was worse._

_--_

_"It hurts our feelings when you try to run away Rukia." Aizen said. _

_"It really does." Gin said, nodding sadly. She backed away as Aizen walked toward her, forbidding herself to cry out. Gin grabbed her wrists and shoved her against the wall, smiling..._

* * *

Ichigo was half asleep and on guard duty when he heard a soft crying sound. He yawned and reluctantly got up to see what it was. Sweat beaded on Rukia's forehead as silent sobs wracked her body. Ichigo found it hard to believe that the she-devil he met earlier was actually _crying_. Without thinking he wiped away a stray bit of hair that was plastered to her wet face. He then decided he should probably wake her up since she was obviously having a nightmare. He gently shook her awake and her entire body tensed as if waiting for an attack. She looked up at him, her deep blue eyes betraying her surprise.

"You were crying." He explained. "I figured you were having a bad dream."

"I was...crying?" She asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Sure enough there were tears there. He nodded and she looked way, embarrassed.

"Um...It shouldn't matter whether we have a lookout or not." Rukia began. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. She looked away again and he sat down next to her. It was Renji's job anyway.

* * *

Hinamori Momo obediantly went to check on her friend and Aizen's ward, Rukia. Rukia hadn't come down from her room for a day, and Aizen had ordered Momo to find out why. She found out as soon as she entered the empty room and saw that the window was open.

--

"Aizeeeeeen-samaaaa!" Momo yelled, running to her master's quarters.

"Let me guess, Rukia ran away again?" Aizen guessed.

"I'm sorry, I've looked everywhere." She said, bowing her head in shame. Aizen put his hand on her head.

"Don't worry, we'll have her back in no time." He assured her.

* * *

"Where'd those bruises come from?" Ichigo asked, noticing Rukia's battered arms and legs. Rukia looked down at the black and purple skin, reliving every welt, every cut, and every bruise she had.

"I... fall... a lot." She lied.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, completely unconvinced by her claim. She looked up to find his amber eyes fixed on her.

"I tried to run away, but they found me and... hurt me." She quietly admitted. That made him furious.

"Who?" He asked again.

"Lord Aizen and his advisor Gin-sama. My brother left me with them when he had business to do." She told him. "They decided that I would be... and entertaining servant."

"Did they...?" He trailed off suggestively.

"Yes." Rukia whispered, crying a bit now. Ichigo made a disgusted sound.

"That's what you were dreaming about?" He guessed. She nodded. He gently took her hand and began looking over her arm. She blushed as he assessed the damage. He noticed her wince when he touched her shoulder. He motioned for her to turn around and she did so, pulling down the shoulders of her nagajuban to reveal several lacerations on her back. He cursed under his breath at the sight of her mangled skin.

"Some of it's from yesterday. The doctor says that none of it will ever go away." She explained with a sad smile.

"No one...will ever...do that...to you again." Ichigo grit out angrily.

"I know." She told him. No one would ever be able to.

* * *

"...Where was it that you last saw her?" Asked a very annoyed commanding officer for the third time.

"I told you, I don't usually remember this shit." Said a rude blue eyed officer, causing the commander to twitch.

"As I previously stated, this question wasn't directed at you, therefor you are nothing to me, and should be treated like the trash you are." He said.

"OH! Now I 'member! I saw her talkin' to a guy down by Lake Aoyama." A big dark skinned man said...or yelled...whichever.

"Excellent. Now we know where to start." The commanding officer said.

* * *

By noon the odd company of three had traveled nearly twenty miles from where they'd started. Every once in a while Ichigo and Rukia would argue about something stupid and Renji would always save his skin by taking her side which would then piss Ichigo off and start a completely new argument between him and Renji. That happened about five times before Rukia heard hoof beats and pushed the bickering men into the bushes before grabbing the horses and following them.

"What is it?" Renji asked. Rukia hit his arm and put her finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet.

"What is it?" He asked again, whispering this time. She peeked out of the underbrush and motioned for the other two to join her. Four men on horseback were riding their way, and Ichigo immediately knew why they were hiding.

"That scrawny pale one with the black hair is Ulquiorra. He's the Aizen's commanding officer. The other one with black hair, the one next to him, is Nnoitra. The one with the blue hair and blue eyes is Grimmjow and the big one is Yammy." She explained in a low whisper.

"Well this sucks." Renji complained quietly.

"I think we have established that." Ichigo hissed.

"Will the two of you shut up?" She asked angrily. The threat passed and Rukia began leading them down another path. One that they weren't likely to find anyone else on. After six hours or so they arrived in Kushinada, a town not far from Osaka. The first thing Renji did was head for the nearest tavern with the other two reluctantly following him.

"Why are we even here?" A very annoyed Rukia asked.

"Because I seriously need some sake. That's why." Renji informed her. Ichigo rolled his eyes and added,

"Because there should be an inn near here and I figure that since those fuckers are after you, it'd be best to lay low for a while."

"That...is a decent idea." She concluded. Ichigo smirked.

"Surprised?" He teased. She had to admit that she was very surprised that this hotheaded idiot had a plan.

* * *

**Um, I forgot to mention in the first chapter where I got my place names from.**

**See, I got the name Aoyama from a Japanese ghost story that I read, and same with Kushinada. I like getting my names from japanese folktales and stuff like that. Lake Aoyama and Kushinada are made up places so...yeah. **

**Reviews make me very happy. I get one review and I'm bouncing off the walls even though other people get like sixty reviews. **

**Oh well. Until next time.**

**-Miss Samurai**


	3. Visiting

**OMFG!**

**I have 3 reviews! 3!**

**and in the tradition of the number 3, here is the third chapter!**

**Edit: Holy smokes batman! I have 4 reviews!! 4! OMG 4!** **That makes** **this chapter a little less special but pft, like I care.**

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" Renji asked. He was going to gamble with some wealthy people and probably wanted someone with money there in case he needed someone to bail him out of whatever shit he got himself into.

"No thanks. There is no way in hell I'll be lending you any money." Rukia told her friend. "We have to find somewhere to stay anyway."

"You mean we wont have to be sleeping outside anymore?" Renji asked excitedly.

"Yeah as long as we have money to earn our keep." Ichigo said. He motioned for Rukia to follow him and the two went to find somewhere to hide out.

* * *

"We just need a place to stay for a few days." A very exasperated Rukia told the owner of the tavern.

"We really don't have anything like that in this town." He told them again.

"Anywhere! Anywhere will work, we just need a place to stay for a while!" Ichigo yelled. The man shrugged again. Rukia rolled her eyes and began dragging Ichigo off to look for Renji.

"Maybe it'd be a good idea to pay Zangetsu a little visit, since running from Aizen's thugs wasn't exactly in the job description." Ichigo complained.

"Well where does he live? That might be a helpful thing to know." Renji snapped, obviously unhappy about leaving.

"He lives in Osaka with his wife. It's a pretty big house so it shouldn't be too hard to find." Ichigo informed them.

"How do you know so much?" Asked a very stunned Rukia. Ichigo turned to smile a crooked smile at her.

"I wasn't always a ronin. When I ran off, Zangetsu still gave me things to do. Usually just errands to get me enough money for food, but still it's enough for me to know a little about him." He explained. Rukia nodded. It was clear to her that this boy admired Zangetsu very much.

"He better not turn us away or it'll be your head." Renji muttered. Ichigo glared at the redhead and began walking.

* * *

A knock on the door alerted a woman that she had company. She hurried to answer the door. She was a tall graceful woman with a long white kimono and long pale hair that resembled the silk from a spider web. Ichigo did a double take, wondering if he was at the right house. She was almost the exact opposite of Rukia, though they shared the same porcelain skin.

"We'd like to talk to Zangetsu. Is he here?" He asked. The woman nodded, her icy blue eyes fixated on Rukia. She lead them to the sitting room, which was large, with maps covering the walls.

"I'll go get him. Wait here." The woman ordered. Soon enough Zangetsu, entered, followed by the pale woman.

"Hello Ichigo, Miss kuchiki, Renji. And what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked them.

"We're being tracked by Aizen's samurai." Rukia answered matter-of-factly.

"You never said they would come after her!" Ichigo growled.

"I didn't? Well I thought you'd be able to guess." Zangetsu said with a shrug.

"Zangetsu _does_ have a bad habit with leaving out details." The woman said. "Tea?" she offered.

"Of course, I apologize for not introducing you. This is my wife Shirayuki. Shirayuki, this is Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia." Zangetsu introduced them.

"Ah, yes your latest project. I remember. Pleased to meet you all." Shirayuki said. Her eyes were the color of a lake that had been frozen over, and they were still fixed on Rukia. She seemed friendly, but there was still something cold about her. She sat down next to her husband.

"So do you know what your gonna' do about it yet?" Zangetsu asked.

"We were actually wondering if you could help us find somewhere to stay. We decided it would be best if we hid out for a while." Rukia explained.

"Ichigo, Renji, you did what you were asked. Your free to leave now if you want.. I'm sure Shirayuki and I can take care of Rukia." Zangetsu assured them.

"Rukia is my best friend. I think I'll stay." Renji said. Zangetsu nodded and turned to Ichigo.

"You already dragged me into this. There's no use pulling out now." Ichigo grumbled. Zangetsu nodded and Shirayuki smile a small smile. Rukia just stared at Ichigo, stunned. She knew how much Ichigo detested this sort of thing, so why would he decide to stay? Did he feel obligated?

"Well then, I think I have place for you to stay." Zangetsu informed them, pulling Rukia away from her hectic thoughts.

"And Rukia, you might want to go by another name for the time being." Shirayuki advised.

* * *

Zangetsu brought them to a house owned by a wealthy woman who had gone into bankruptcy due to excessive gambling. In order to repay her debt, she rented out space in her home to people.

"Hello Tsunade. I have a few friends with me who are interested in renting from you." Zangetsu told her.

"Hello Zangetsu! How is your wife doing?" Tsunade asked, looking up from some paperwork she had been doing.

"Same as always, quiet." Zangetsu chuckled.

"To everyone but you." She snorted.

"That's right. Now about that room..."

"Oh of course. I'll need your names, one at a time. You, tattoo boy, you start." Tsunade ordered, pointing to Renji.

"Renji Abarai." He said, and she wrote it down on a pad of paper.

"You?" She asked, pointing to Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, sounding bored. Tsunade wrote that to.

"Rukia..." She paused, remembering what Shirayuki had said about not using her real name. "Kurosaki." She finally said, much to everyone's dismay.

"Stories?" Tsunade asked. Rukia took the chance to try out her knew alibi.

"You see, My brother Renji, my husband Ichigo, and I had some money problems and couldn't afford to stay where we were." Rukia said in such a convincing voice that if the men hadn't knew it was a lie, they would have believed it as well. Not knowing the girl was lying through her teeth, Tsunade wrote down the story and handed Rukia a key with the number 'four' on it.

"It's settled then. Stay as long as you like, just pay your rent and be courteous to the other tenants." Their new landlady said in an offhand tone.

"I'm leaving now. Come back whenever you like. Especially if you need to talk, Rukia, Shirayuki wanted me to tell you she's always open for visitors." Zangetsu said. Rukia bowed and the old samurai turned and left.

* * *

"What the hell kind of cover story is that?" Ichigo yelled once Zangetsu had left.

"At least I had a cover story!" She shot back. "I was afraid of whatever stupid ass thing you were going to stay!"

"Oh _I'm_ stupid? You do realize we have to act like a married couple now, don't you?" Ichigo snapped.

"Oh and that's a _bad _thing?" Rukia spat with her hands on her hips.

"No but..." He began.

"_And_ it would only be _acting_" She interrupted. He sighed and put his hand on her head.

"I was only worrying about your image _princess_." He said, walking into their temporary home that a very annoyed Renji had unlocked during their argument. Rukia stormed in after him, gripping his arm and turning him to face her.

"My _IMAGE_? My _IMAGE_?" She shrieked. "I have no idea where your getting this _image_ shit from, but I think my idea was a brilliant one!"

"Well we're on the same page now. Yes it was a brilliant idea. The acting thing is genius, but Hey, who's to say I'm acting?" Ichigo babbled angrily.

"Well if you don't want to act like we're 'in love' then how do you expect people to not become suspicious?" Rukia snapped.

"Maybe _you_ should try getting better at that acting thing. Did you here one word I said? Isn't it, like, the first rule of marriage to listen to your spouse?" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh so your insulting me now?"

"No, of course not. I'm insulting your acting skills." He assured her.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I'm not acting either, only pretending." Rukia stated, putting her chin up defiantly.

"Oh really? Pretending what?" Ichigo asked rudely.

"That you love me back baka!" She yelled. They both stormed off in separate directions. Renji watched from the other room, stuffing a whole rice ball in his mouth.

_'Stupid strawberry thinks he can just insult my intelligence...'_ Rukia thought to herself.

_'Annoying midget can't take her own advice...'_ Ichigo thought.

_'I hope he gets eaten by a...wait what did he say before that...?'_

_'I hope she falls out of a...did she just say she wanted me to love her _back_?'_

They both turned around and stomped back to each other.

"Did I just...?" They said in unison, gawking at each other.

"You...want... m-me... to... l-love... you?" Ichigo sputtered.

"You were _acting_ like you didn't...?" Rukia choked out. The reluctant lovers were just staring at each other with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Yeah, you both love each other. Now that we have that established, kiss and make up." Renji called, his mouth full of his third rice ball. They both turned to glare at Renji.

"Don't mind him. Renji has no idea what he's ta-" Rukia was interrupted by someone else's lips claiming her own. Rukia blinked, confused as to what just happened.

"I figured you wouldn't mind 'Mrs. Kurosaki'." Ichigo teased her, still gently gripping her shoulder. Her eyes were wide, still disbelieving.

"Get used to it, it's what married people do." He joked again, tilting her chin up and swiftly kissing her again before leaving to help Renji unpack. What was she thinking? She couldn't be falling in love with this baka... could she? At least, she couldn't _say_ that she was.

* * *

**Finally, chapter three is done and this one took me _forever. _**

**Any questions? **

**I was watching some hallmark movie called "The snow Queen" when I thought of how Shirayuki (Short for "Sode no Shirayuki") might look so...that's where I got it from.**

**I also apologize about the sheer fluff that may have snuck itself in this chapter. I love fluff, it makes me happy. If you don't, sucks for you.**

**Peace out.**


	4. Hiding

**Hiya everybody!**

**Chapter four is up! **

**WOOOT!**

**Anyway, I have introduced a new friend for Ichigo and the gang cuz' I thought Renji seemed a little lonely. ;)**

**Without further ado... Chapter four!**

* * *

The four men in Aizen's small band of samurai had just entered the town of Kushinada, and all of them were interviewing pedestrians to see if they knew anything.

"Have any of you seen a short girl with black hair anywhere around here? She's a scrawny little thing with purple-ish eyes... I think." Nnoitra asked random bystanders in the tavern he had stopped at.

"You mean the pale one? With the tall guy with orange hair?" Asked the tavern owner, who had listened to their conversation. Nnoitra nodded eagerly, silently pushing for more information.

"Yeah they were looking for a place to stay. They left here a day ago, can't say where they're headed. You a family member of sumfin'?" He continued. Nnoitra nodded, a big smile spreading across his face. Now he knew where she was last, and who she was with.

* * *

After hearing rumors in town, Hisagi, a samurai, ran to his masters quarters with the urgent information he collected.

"Zangetsu-sama! They know that your boy, Ichigo, is with Lady Kuchiki!" Hisagi said, gasping for breath. Zangetsu nodded gravely. He would need to tell them this.

* * *

A messenger rode up the winding path to the foreboding estate of Lord Aizen.

"Aizen-sama," A wickedly grinning Gin began, "Someone's coming, and he isn't one of ours."

"Let's see what he wants." Aizen said calmly. Not only had the messenger come, but the four samurai as well. Ulquiorra quickly whispered something in Gins ear that cause his smile to fade (for once).

"Aizen-sama!" He hissed. "Kuchiki has someone with 'er! Some kid with orange hair."

"Well, I think we can use this to our advantage." Aizen whispered. The messenger was ushered in by Yammy.

"I came by the orders of lord Kuchiki. He wants you to know that he will be sending for his sister in a months time." The messenger said.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid dear Rukia has been kidnapped. It is so tragic, but I assure you my men are looking for both her and the suspect. If any of Lord Kuchiki's men see Rukia or a tall boy with orange hair, please take them in." Aizen lied. The messenger nodded and hurried off.

"Brilliant Aizen-sama!" Gin complimented him.

"I know." Aizen said.

* * *

Ichigo answered a knock on the door and Zangetsu walked in.

"What is it Zangetsu-sama?" Rukia asked, the fear clear in her eyes.

"Please call me Zangetsu. It's nothing as urgent as what your thinking. Some of Aizen's samurai have learned that you're with Ichigo." Zangetsu calmly told her.

"Yeah Ichigo, now everyone knows your _with_ Rukia." Renji sniggered. Zangetsu let out an annoyed sigh.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth Renji, or I'll shut it for ya'!" Ichigo threatened.

"_Anyway_, I would suggest that you and Rukia stay inside. I'm sure Renji will be willing to Run all the errands." Zangetsu said, ignoring Renji and Ichigo's argument. "I'm actually surprised you haven't murdered Ichigo yet, Rukia." He mused.

"Oh yeah their marriage is going great. Ichigo even got to-ARGH!" Renji was interrupted by both Ichigo and Rukia hitting him on the head. Hard. Zangetsu rolled his eyes. He was sure he didn't want to know.

* * *

Renji was out looking for food to "borrow without asking and/or having any intention of ever giving back", exceptionally cross that he had to be the one going out while Ichigo and Rukia got to stay home. He picked up a peach and nonchalantly stuffed it in his pocket. He knew that if he kept pace with the other shoppers, his theft would go unnoticed. Unfortunately he picked the wrong person to steal from next. After seeing the redhead walk off with a three-pound bag of rice, the vendor ran over and tackled him to the ground.

"No one steals from Arisawa Tatsuki!" She triumphantly crowed. Renji had moved just enough to see his assailant. Tatsuki was a tall, muscular woman with blue-ish black hair was holding him with his arms behind his back.

"OwowowI'msorryI'msorrypleaseletgoithurts!" Renji pleaded (A/N: he said "Ow, ow, ow. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please let go it hurts!"). Tatsuki got off of him and held her hand out for the rice, which Renji reluctantly gave to her. She looked him over quizzically.

"What is a samurai doing stealing from a lowly street merchant?" She asked, noticing the katana strapped to his side.

"Well, _I_ don't need it. I'm helping some friends of mine." He explained.

"So? Don't you get any money from that fancy title of yours?" She a raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well yeah but I didn't bring any with me. I'm on a mission and I didn't think we'd have to stop and hide." He explained. She handed him the rice.

"Take it. So your helpin' refugees? I can help ya' know, if ya' need any..." She started, handing him the rice.

"You can?" He asked eagerly. She grinned and snatched an apple off of another table, throwing it to him. "But you could get in troub-"

"Your helping refugees, and now I am too." She told him.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" Rukia yelled when Renji explained what had happened in town that day. "DO YOU REALIZE THAT SHE COULD BE WORKING FOR _AIZEN_?!"

"What do you mean? She doesn't know who you are, she just knows you're refugees running from Aizen." Renji defended.

"ARGH! YOU LOVESICK BASTARD!" Rukia screeched, glaring daggers at her best friend.

"Well, if she can help us then it's fine with me." Ichigo said in an offhand tone.

"What?" Rukia snapped.

"We have a reliable outside source now. Think about it Rukia, we can't go out and how reliable is Renji? Seriously, it's probably the best idea I've heard all day." Ichigo explained.

"That's true." Rukia relented.

"Hey!" Renji complained. "Are you saying I'm not reliable?"

"Yes." Ichigo and Rukia said in Unison.

* * *

**Sorry if that was too short. I just needed to find a good stopping point so...that seemed like it would work best. **

**I already have chapter five started so it shouldn't take too long to update. **

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Till then, don't swallow pesticides, look both ways before crossing the street, don't run with scissors, don't put your fingers in the light socket, and don't poke the bunny.**

**-Miss Samurai**


	5. Announcement from the author

**--Dear wonderful readers;**

**I'm super sorry if you actually thought this was was going to be a chapter. **

**You all get virtual cupcakes. **

**I have writer's block. Really super bad writer's block that cripples my dark little soul. I really don't know what to write and I started chapter five but my brain just died on me in the middle of it soooo...**

**I need YOUR help.**

**YOU need to HELP me figure out what to WRITE! -gasp-**

**Seriously guys you have two choices, **

**1) sending me a review saying what you want from me. I'm open to anything but IchiHime. I think you can tell, though if it leads to IchiRuki go for it.**

**or**

**2) Don't do anything and wait for me to figure it out on my own.**

**The choice is yours. I personally root for choice #1 but hey, whatever. **

--**Thanks again, and once more I apologize to any of you who got excited and thought it was a new chapter. I'll try to think up as much as I can, and review to give me suggestions.**

**Much love,**

**Miss Samurai**


	6. Two samurai a peasant girl and a geisha

**Chapter 6.**

**Told ya' it was coming.**

**So sorry it was so late, but I always get self conscious and break my promises. That's why flames kill me! But I haven't gotten any flames on this site so I'm guessing you people are nice. **

**Any ways, Sorry, hope you like it.**

**A Super enormous thank you to 7sodeno shirayuki7 for the suggestions. I owe you big time!**

* * *

"Oi, Abarai!" A girl with blue tinted hair called, knocking on the door of their temporary residence. Renji answered the door, flanked by Ichigo and Rukia. Tatsuki's face lit up when she saw her childhood friend.

"Kurosaki! Long time no see. I'm glad to see ya' finally got yourself a girl. Nice to meet you..." Tatsuki waited for Rukia to give her name.

"Rukia." She answered quietly.

"Rukia. Well I thought you'd find summun' pretty, Ichigo, but this 'un's apparently pretty enough to have an entire army after 'er." Tatsuki teased. "She's too good for you ya' know. Oh how rude of me. Rukia, I'm Tatsuki. No worries Abarai, I di'nt forget you." She addressed Renji, who was beginning to look sad that he was being left out. Rukia smiled. This would have to be her first female friend, and she really liked it.

--

Lord Byakuya Kuchiki was in the middle of paperwork when he was alerted to his returning messenger.

"What news do you have?" He asked.

"I'm sorry lord Kuchiki, but We just got word from lord Aizen that Rukia-san has been kidnapped. He has sent his men to find her and the perpetrator but he isn't sure if they can find her in time." The messenger told him sadly. Lord Kuchiki's normally apathetic expression turned to one of shock in a matter of seconds.

--

Zangetsu came to the group's temporary residence the following morning, just after Tatsuki arrived with their stolen goods.

"Hey Zangetsu." Said Ichigo, who had been the one to answer the door.

"Good morning Ichigo, how are you Rukia?" Zangetsu asked, since Rukia looked very tired.

"I'm fine sir." She said sleepily.

"Ichigo, you and Renji need to take a break from the mission you are on right now. Don't get me wrong, you still have to keep Rukia safe, but I need the two of you to go and save another of Aizen's wards. I have heard complaints that we cannot attack Aizen until we have rescued her. Apparently she is a princess who was orphaned when she was five and it was under the agreement of her people that she return to them when she turned fifteen. She is eighteen now and they called upon me to save her. You'll need to take Miss Kuchiki with you." Zangetsu explained. Renji had a strange look on his face that made Ichigo suddenly say,

"Can we take an extra person with us? For Rukia's protection." Zangetsu raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose so, if they can be trusted." He said. The three bowed as Zangetsu turned to leave.

"I will send for you in the morning. Leave your belongings here, for you will not need them where you are going." Zangetsu said before departing.

--

"I'm WHAT?" Tatsuki shouted.

"We have some stuff to do and you're coming with." Ichigo said.

"So what? It's your job, why can't Tatsuki and I stay behind while you go? She isn't even in this mess and it's not like I can't take care of myself." Rukia complained.

"Yeah Strawberry, your girlfriend's the only one makin' any sense around here!" Tatsuki snapped. Ichigo sighed. It wasn't like he wanted to put them in any more danger, but he didn't want to leave Rukia for one second and if he couldn't watch her he at least wanted Tatsuki to.

"Okay listen, you two can either come with us, or stay with Zangetsu. I'm not about to leave Rukia unattended and the fact that you're helping us puts you at risk now as well." Ichigo explained. "Blame Renji." He added when Tatsuki and Rukia sent glares saying that he was about to mangled beyond recognition.

"Fine, I'll come with you." Tatsuki said.

--

It was early morning when Zangetsu and Shirayuki came by.

"When Shirayuki heard that you were leaving today she insisted on coming by and giving the Rukia some things." Zangetsu explained, gazing fondly at his wife. Shirayuki smiled, revealing shock white teeth.

"Ohayo Kuckiki-san. Follow me I have things to show you." She said, leading Rukia to the other room and shooing away Renji and Ichigo (who attempted to follow her). "I worked with Zangetsu for a number of years before we married as a double agent of sorts. I have learned that when you visit a place where you don't have the best reputation, it's best to disguise yourself as someone else." She began, digging through a bag. She pulled out a brilliant white kimono with red embroidery and a small box of geisha makeup. When Rukia came out she was dressed like a geisha, fanning herself daintily with a fan Shirayuki had given her.

"good luck!" Shirayuki said before leaving with her husband. Rukia noticed Ichigo staring at her and was immediately self conscious, hiding behind her fan. Ichigo coughed and scratched his head nervously.

"You um...look nice." He said.

"Oh...arigato." She said, blushing a little.

"Are you two lovebirds done flirting? We need to go pick up Tatsuki." Renji barked.

"I wouldn't be talking Renji!" Ichigo snapped, going red from embarrassment.

--

"Wow, don't we look like an odd bunch." Tatsuki laughed.

"What'dya mean? Ichigo asked.

"Is something wrong?" Rukia looked alarmed.

"Think about it strawberry, two samurai, a peasant girl and a geisha?" She point out.

"At least Rukia doesn't look like herself. Well...I mean.." Ichigo floundered, trying to find a way to save himself from what he'd just said.

"Oh nice!" Renji said sarcastically.

"It's fine, I know what you mean." Rukia laughed. "We should get going. Ichigo has a princess waiting for him." Ichigo abruptly turned red and the group began their second journey in a month. Rukia would never admit it, but she wasn't exactly thrilled about sharing Ichigo with this new girl. Somehow she felt different about her than she did Tatsuki. _'Great,'_ She thought, _'I'm jealous of a girl I've never even met!'_

* * *

**_Words to Know: Ohayo- Good morning_**

**_Arigato- thank you_**

**YAY! I finished it!!!**

**It's a little short but I think it'll be fine.**

**Wow I have some people I really need to thank so here they are:**

**- 7sodeno shirayuki7 **

**- SplitToInfinity**

**- Nikki (an anonymous reviewer)**

**Thank you so much, everyone who has read this gets ten virtual cupcakes!!!**

**-Miss Samurai**


	7. Princess

**Wow! **

**I got chapter 7 too!!!**

**-starts singing "what's this" from Nightmare before Christmas-**

**I like that movie...**

**

* * *

**

It took two days to get to Aizen's kingdom of Los Noches, just as it had the last time when they had to save Rukia. Or as she liked to put it, got the _privilege_ of saving her. They were now hiding in a bush outside of his estate.

"Is that where he keeps his sex slaves?" Ichigo asked, pointing to a tower on the side of the building. Rukia smacked him for using the term "sex slaves", but said,

"Yes, that's where he keeps his wards and servants. Though sometimes he sent me to stay in the cellars." Ichigo felt a familiar pang of sympathy for the girl, knowing how hard she must have had it. He gave a sharp nod and turned to Renji.

"Do ya' think you could pose as a messenger and see how tight the security is?" He asked him.

"Yeah I can do that. People aren't supposed to kill the messenger, right?" Renji asked, suddenly looking a little afraid.

"Oh yeah it's like a rule. You absolutely cannot kill the messenger." Rukia assured him. He seemed convinced and got up to go inside.

--

"Aizen we've got another messenger coming our way." Gin said when he saw Renji walking up the path.

"Hinamori, let him in." Aizen ordered. She quickly bowed and left to open the door for Renji.

"What do you want? Have you found Rukia yet?" Aizen asked when Renji was in front of him.

"Um n-no. We haven't found her. We were wondering if you heard any news." Renji lied.

"You need to find her and her kidnapper quickly." Aizen said. He knew that if Byakuya somehow found out about what happened to Rukia during her days here, he would definitely be in trouble.

"Kidnapper?" Renji asked.

"You haven't heard? Rukia was kidnapped by a man with orange hair. It's terribly tragic, but my men will find the perpetrator in no time. They already have a number of leads." Aizen said. "The kidnapping of a noble is a serious crime, one that is punishable by death."

"I see. I'm sure lord Byakuya would like nothing more than to see someone who hurt his sister pay with his life." Renji said, causing Aizen to flinch. "I will relay your message to lord Kuchiki." He finished, walking away quickly.

--

"What took you so long!" Tatsuki hissed. "I was scared shitless! I thought they killed you and I was about to go in there myself!"

"I didn't want to seem suspicious." He defended, though Tatsuki really scared him when she was angry.

"That's beside the point." Rukia interrupted. "Was there heavy security?"

"No, only around Aizen, but that reminds me of another problem. Aizen's cover story for the reason Rukia ran away is that she got kidnapped. By you!" Renji informed them.

"Well I don't have time for that Aizen guy. I guess we'll just have to kidnap another one of his wards then." Ichigo said, getting up.

--

A woman with long copper hair and less than modest breasts sat near the window in her concrete prison. Her room wasn't literally a prison, since it was large and lavishly decorated, though it might as well have been. She sighed and looked out at the moon, remembering Hinamori's prattle about how Rukia was stolen away from her room in the middle of the night. She had not known Rukia personally, but had heard often about the trouble she had caused Aizen-sama. She was startled by a soft _thud_ as a handsome man with orange hair quietly hopped from the window to the floor.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I came to help bust you out of here." He explained, holding his hand out to her. _'This is just like a fairytale!'_ She thought to herself, taking his hand and climbing with him out the window. _'This handsome man has come to rescue me, it's so romantic!'_ When they were on the ground a shriek came from the room they had just left, signaling that they had found out the princess was missing. The man with the orange hair, Ichigo, carried her and they both ducked behind the bushes.

"So, before we get going I'd like to introduce you to the rest of my group since you'll be stuck with us for a while." Ichigo huffed. "But first, what's your name?"

"I'm Inoue Orihime. I am heir to the throne of Karakura." She said.

"Alright well this is Abarai Renji," he pointed to a red haired man. "Arisawa Tatsuki," he pointed to a lean girl with bluish hair. "And Kuchiki Rukia." He pointed to a tiny raven haired geisha wearing a kimono with crimson embroidery.

"Pleased to meet you a-" Orihime began, but was interrupted by Rukia.

"By the sound Hinamori made, I'd say that the guards will be out any minute if we don't get going." She warned.

"She's right, we better get out of here." Tatsuki agreed, getting up as the rest of the group joined her.

**

* * *

**

**That was Chapter 7. **

**It was really short but that's because I need to find a stopping point because I think the next one is going to be pretty long.**

**And next chapter I am going to throw a whole bunch of new obstacles in their way. **

**I'm drunk with power.**

**-Miss Samurai**


	8. Falling inside the Black

**Looks like Rukia has some competition! **

**dun dun dunnn**

**Hmm. Everyone is after our poor strawberry huh?**

**Let's see where this takes us shall we?**

**But before that, today's chapter is brought to you by the letter "s" for "skillet". That's right, the chapter is named after one of my favorite songs called "Falling inside the Blach" by Skillet. **

**That is a great song. **

**Anyways, read on weary reader, for I am proud of this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Snow whirled around the group in an icy wind as they started home. Tatsuki was the new self-appointed leader of the group and no one dared challenge her authority. Orihime, who still thought of Ichigo as her savior, clung to him like a scared monkey while Rukia walked next to Renji in the back. Because Renji kept nervously looking behind them, he was the one who noticed that they were leaving footprints in the snow.

"Tatsuki, those might be a problem." He said, pointing to their tracks.

"Shit!" Tatsuki cursed. "Take this and cover them up." She threw a tree branch at him. It took about fifteen minutes for Renji to start complaining.

"I can't keep doing this the whole way you know!" He whined.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped.

"Did you hear that?" Tatsuki asked, ignoring the bickering men. There was a faint whooshing noise in the distance. She took off into the brush to investigate.

"Hey guys get over here, I found a river!" She called. Sure enough there was a river hidden among the trees.

"How is a river going to help us?" Renji complained.

"Easy, everyone knows that a river's current always runs north and that is the direction town is." Tatsuki explained. "Plus if we walk on ice the rest of the way we won't leave tracks, therefor you don't have to swipe at the ground anymore." Tatsuki gingerly tested her weight on the ice before motioning for the others to follow her. Reji ran in the front so that he could walk next to Tatsuki and Rukia noticed how Orihime was still hanging on Ichigo, and she that looked a bit frightened.

"We aren't going to hurt you. You can walk with the rest of us you know." She said, startling the beautiful girl.

"Excuse me?" She asked, clearly confused.

"You look like you're afraid of us, and I wanted you to know it's okay to talk to us. We won't bite." Rukia smiled a soft smile at the bewildered girl. "Ichigo isn't the only one who went out of their way to save you."

"Oh...Thank you Kuchiki-san I-"

"Call me Rukia. Kuchiki-san is a bit fomal for a runaway, don't you think?" Rukia interrupted. Orihime smiled and released her death grip on Ichigo's arm. _'Rukia is such a beautiful person. Wait, what am I thinking? I can't fall in love with her, this is my _job_!' _Ichigo shook his head, dispelling all of his thoughts about the petite girl walking behind him.

* * *

"Send out every search party you have. I _will _find my sister, and she will be _alive_ and _well_!" Byakuya Kuchiki ordered.

"Hai, lord Kuchiki." His lead samurai said with a bow. There was no chance in hell that he would break the promise he made to Hisana.

--

"Here's a place that's renting, maybe the landlord's seen em'!" Said Yammy, who was quite proud of himself for finding this out. Tsunade looked up from her mountain of paperwork to see the four threatening figures.

"Can I help you?" She asked rather rudely.

"Yes we were wondering if there were any Kuchiki's renting here." Ulquiorra asked politely.

"Kuchiki's? Hmm... Let's see... there are some Suzuki's, some Uchiha's, some Yamato's, some Abarai's, some Kurosaki's...nope I don't see any Kuchiki's." Tsunade smiled. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"No thank you." Ulquiorra said, storming off.

* * *

_'I wonder if they ever did to Orihime what they did to me.'_ Rukia thought. '_I had never heard of her until now, but I imagine I would have if they were hurting her. Why did _she_ get way from that ordeal unscathed when I suffered for years? Hmm, jealousy isn't becoming. She has done nothing wrong, I should be thankful that nobody else had to suffer. She seems like a nice girl, though I don't like how she clings to Ichigo. I don't blame her, he has a way of making people feel safe-'_

_**craaaack, craaaaack!**_

Rukia had been too deep in thought to notice the thin patch of ice until she stepped on it. She didn't have time to manage anything but a small yelp before the ice cracked from under her and she plunged into the cold dark water. It was so cold that it mad her limbs numb and before long, everything went black around her. Ichigo had heard someone yell and turned around just in time to see her fall in.

"RUKIA!" He screeched, pulling away from Orihime and running toward the hole in the ice where Rukia had been. Luckily she wasn't to far under and he could pull her out with little effort. He layed her down on her back and cursed when he didn't hear her breathing.

"Is she okay?" Renji, Tatsuki, and Orihime all asked at the same time.

"She isn't breathing." He murmured, pressing his hands on her chest, one on top of the other, and forcing the water out of her lungs. She coughed and sputtered before trying (unsuccessfully) to stand. Ichigo caught her when she fell, scooped her up, and began walking towards the others, who met them halfway.

"Is she breathing?" Orihime squeaked. _'she obviously hasn't ever seen anyone die before, or even come this close.'_ Tatsuki thought as she worked to calm the worried princess down.

"I'm breathing f-f-f-f-fine, I'm j-j-just f-f-f-freezing!" Rukia complained, suprising everyone.

"I know, I know." He whispered soothingly. Then to the others he said, "We need to get her out of this snow though. She'll freeze"

"I know that!" Tatsuki snapped, clearly stressed by the situation at hand. "Town is an hour away if we take the path. We could get seen by someone though. You sure you want to take that chance?"

"I think it should be up to Orihime. She might not want to take any chances." Ichigo said, though he wanted to get Rukia home as soon as possible.

"She can't die!" Orihime exclaimed. "She won't die...will she?" She was crying a bit now.

"No. Not if I can help it. We just need to get her warm, that's all." Ichigo assured her, following Tatsuki to the path.

:How are ya' doing Rukia?" Renji asked.

"I'm okay, I s-s-s-swear." Rukia said. She smiled reassuringly, and her lips were taking on a bluish tint. Ichigo began rubbing her arms in an attempt in warming her. It took about fifteen minutes to find the path and since then they had walked for at least another half and hour.

"Ichigo I-I'm getting a little t-tired." Rukia whimpered.

"I know, but whatever you do don't fall asleep." He warned. "Tatsuki, how long till we get there? Hypothermia is setting in and we don't have much more time."

"Hypo-what-ie-what?" Renji asked.

"Hypothermia. It's what happens when somone is too cold for too long." He answered.

"How does he know so much?" Orihime asked with a shocked expression.

"His father was a military doctor. They had a bit of a falling out after his sisters were married off, but he still knows quite a bit about medicine. Oh and Ichigo, see that fence? That's the towns back entrance. We'll be at my shop in no time, and I'm sure you can use the back room to help Rukia while we take Orihime home. Besides, the back room is where I live, so there is a mattress, some blankets, and a stove." Tatsuki said. After Tatsuki showed him around the shop and left with Renji and Orihime, Ichigo put Rukia down on Tatsuki's straw mattress an began putting his medical knowledge to use. Because she had blacked out again, he was forced to do everything for her. Trying to forget everything but his task, Ichigo began by peeling off her wet clothes and searched for dry ones. Unfortunately they hadn't packed any extra clothes, so he was forced to lend her some of his own. He pulled of her damp kimono and took the opportunity to bandage her wounded back before pulling off his own gi and dressing her in that. He then proceeded to throw more blankets on her. When she didn't seem to get any warmer he climbed in the bed with her in an effort to share body heat.

--

When Rukia woke up she felt really warm.. She tooking a deep breath, smelling the comforting scent of smoke, sweat, and nature. She suddenly felt a sick sense of panic run through her, landing in the pit of her stomach. Her tutors back at the Kuchiki manor had alway taught her that if she had started to feel warm after being cold for long periods of time, she was likely dying. She quickly sat up and noticed that she wasn't wearing the kimono Shirayuki had given her. In fact, she wasn't wearing her clothes at all. Her chest and back were bandaged and she was wearing a gi that was much to large for her, large enough to cover her until about her mid-thigh. She looked around, trying to see where she was and blushed when she saw that Ichigo was asleep next to her. And that it was his gi she was wearing. _'Stop being foolish, Rukia!'_ She scolded herself. _'Your clothes were soaked through, why wouldn't he change you out of them? It isn't like...He wouldn't think about it like _that,_ he was merely-'_

"Good morning." Ichigo grunted, interrupting her train of thought.

"Y-you saved me!" She sputtered, completely forgetting about what she was thinking about before.

"Yeah. What else was I s'posed to, watch ya' drown?" He asked, playfully ruffling her hair.

"Well...I mean...Thank you." She said, turning pink again.

"Eh, It's no big deal."

"How did you know how? I thought I was going to freeze." She asked. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"My dad is a military doctor, so it's kinda' hard not to know a little about medicine." He explained. She smirked.

"So what's your diagnosis, doc?" She asked teasingly.

"My diagnosis is that you almost froze to death. I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Why were you walking behind us anyway?"

"I wanted to be alone and you seemed like you had plenty of company." She said in an off-hand tone of voice.

"Oh I get it. You were jealous of Orihime." He said with a wide, toothy grin.

"No...I...Ugh! Your hopeless!" She said between clenched teeth.

"Maybe I am hopeless...Hoplessly in love." He said, batting his eyes mockingly.

"Shut up Ichigo!" She snapped.

"Why should I? I'm help by making you think of other things like how annoying you find me."

"I mean it Ichigo!"

"Or how attractive you find me..."

"I'm serious Ichigo!"

"Or.."

"Ichigo!"

"See, it worked." He said with another cocky grin. Rukia scowled and punched him in the jaw.

* * *

**Okay that is chapter 8 for you. **

**Told you it was long!!!**

**I just_ HAD_ to put one of Ichigo and Rukia's arguments in, they never cease to amuse me. And they make me warm and fuzzy. It gives a new meaning to "Love/Hate relationship" Dunnit?**

**I LOVE LOVE LOVE IchiRuki and reviews. I live off of both of them.**

**--**

**Read and review and tell me if you want;**

**IchiHime (only if it leads to Ichiruki. Sorry guys.)**

**IshiHime**

**UlquiHime**

**GrimmHime**

**OrihimexAizen (I dunno what that's called)**

**MomoxAizen (I dunno that either)**

**Or any other couple/person/suggestion.**

**Oh and Naruto characters. I want to add some of them too.**

**--**

**I might do some flashbacks that include;**

**ByakuyaxHisana (Do I know anything?!)**

**RukiaxGin and Aizen (not in a good way O_O")**

**--**

**Bye bye now! -does Gin's freaky wave-**

**-Miss Samurai**


	9. Her story

****

I'm ba-ack!

--

**Warning: Implied rape. **

**No smutty rape scenes, only implied. You have been warned. **

**--**

**Oh oh oh! Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine. If it were there would be so much IchiRuki fluff your eyes would melt. **

* * *

Tsunade was scribbling away as usual when Renji, Orihime, and Tatsuki entered.

"Why isn't Rukia with you?" She asked, startling Renji.

"She fell through some ice. She's being healed at the moment." Tatsuki calmly answered for him.

"Well...where is she?" Tsunade looked a bit unsettled.

"I don't know, why?" Tatsuki looked suspicious.

"Some samurai came here looking for her and they gave me the creeps. When you can, tell her to watch her back. I doubt they'll give up that easily." She said.

"So you..."

"I know she's a Kuchiki if that's what you mean." Tsunade shrugged. "But I could care less who you all are. You pay for my sake after all."

* * *

Rukia wasn't sure how their conversation had gone from her being a bitch to what her life was like before she and Ichigo met, but she felt surprisingly comfortable bearing her soul to him. She told him everything.

_---_

_-flashback-_

__

Rukia walked into the sitting room with her maid, Miyako, and bowed to her brother, who was quietly sipping tea by the window. She thought for sure that she was getting in trouble again. It was bad enough that Renji had told on her yesterday for sneaking roaches in his soup, but this had to be worse because she didn't even remember doing anything!

"What is it Nii-sama?" She asked in her sweetest voice. Lord Byakuya Kuchiki rolled his eyes at his fifteen year-old sister.

"Ugh Rukia what did you do this time? You're nearly sixteen, can't you stay out of trouble for a little while?" He groaned. "Never mind that. I have something to tell you. I have to go away on business for a little while and I'm sending you to lord Aizen. The two of you are scheduled to be married in a year's time anyway and I-

---

-interrupted-

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MARRY THAT BASTARD?!" Ichigo roared, interrupting her story.

"Yes Ichigo. Him and I were...are...betrothed. Now will you be so kind as to let me finish?" Rukia asked impatiently. He nodded, motioning for her to continue.

_-flashback-_

_---_

__

"-trust that he can keep you out of trouble." He finished.

"But Nii-sama...he's so OLD!" Rukia objected.

"Silence. You know as well as I do that it will unite our states and in this day and age an alliance is-"

"The best way to insure suvival. I know, I know." She finished for him. "But I still don't like it.".

---

_Rukia was now sulking in her room, refusing to come out to even eat. Miyako came in with her food and sat next to her._

_"I'm so sorry Miss Rukia. But you never know, he could be quite handsome. And he's very wealthy." Miyako tried to comfort her._

_"I suppose you're right. I haven't even met him, so why should I judge someone I've never even met." Rukia said, wiping away some stray tears that had escaped from her eyes. "But that isn't important, has Kaien-dono proposed yet?"_

_"He asked me to marry him this morning." Her maid informed her, practically glowing. Rukia smiled. She knew how much her maid loved her tutor Kaien and she was ecstatic that he had finally stopped beating around the bush and proposed already. She had never really been a romantic person, but she knew that someday she wanted what Miyako and Kaien-dono had._

_"You'll write to me, wont' you? And tell me all about the wedding and the children you plan to have..." She asked, looking hopefully at the only girl she had ever really been able to talk to._

_"Of course Rukia-chan, I don't think a day will go by that I don't write to you. And someday you can write to me about your wedding and your children!" Miyako giggled._

_"Promise?" Rukia asked. Though she was still afraid, her outlook seemed much brighter._

_"Yeah I promise."_

_---_

_-End of flashback-_

"So I left a month later for lord Aizen's estate." She said, pausing to let him say whatever it was he needed to say before continuing.

"Go on." He insisted. She nodded and continued with her story.

---

_-flashback-_

__

Aizen looked at the small girl dubiously, trying to think of how she could possibly be of use to him.

"Gin, would you be so kind as to help me deal with her. I have bigger fish to fry and I'm afraid that she'll get in the way." He said.

"Of course Aizen-sama, but what do you propose we do with her?" Gin asked, grabbing the girl's arm.

---

"_I don't care, Gin, be creative." Aizen said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Gin's already wide grin got conciderably wider._

__

"Come with me, Rukia. And call me 'Uncle Gin' from now on." He said, leading her away. He led her down four flights of stairs to a bland, dark room.

"Stay here and be a good girl. Aizen will be down soon to look you over." Gin said, smiling and locking the door behind him. Rukia blinked, wishing she was back home with her brother and Renji.

_---_

_When Gin came down the second time he had Aizen with him. Aizen grabbed her arm and yanked her up from where she was sitting. She yelped and was slapped for it, though she couldn't tell if it was Gin or Aizen who slapped her._

_  
"She's a bit loud." Aizen said to Gin._

_  
"But we can train her to be quiet." Gin answered._

_  
"Hmph." Was all Aizen responded with. Aizen looked her over and nodded towards Gin, who started tugging at the opening of her kimono. Rukia tried wriggling away but had the breath knocked out of her by a sharp blow to the abdomen. She stopped trying to escape and watched, horrified as Gin and Aizen undressed her.  
_

_"You were quite right Gin, she is quite a beauty. She is quite small but what she lacks in size she makes up for in looks." Aizen said to his partner as he stared approvingly at his new ward. Rukia shuddered, completely mortified._

_"Gin, will you go take care of a few things for me?" Aizen asked, still looking at her with hungry eyes. "I'll be right out, but first I'd like to see how she performs."_

_-interrupted-_

---

"He RAPED you?" Ichigo screamed.

"Yes, I thought we established this the day after we met." Rukia said.

"Well I had guessed it but you never said he RAPED you!!!" He snapped as he shook his head sadly. Rukia looked down at her hands, which were clenched into tiny fists in her lap.

"They both did. I really don't see why it concerns you so much, I mean, I'm not there anymore, I'm here. I'm here and I'm never going back." She muttered.

"Damn straight you're never going back there! If I ever see that Aizen bastard so help me..." Ichigo babbled angrily. There was a sudden knock on the door. Ichigo got up to answer it and saw that it was Renji.

"Hey Rukia it seems like you're feeling better!" Renji said cheerfully.

"Not now Renji." Ichigo growled.

"And you look like you want to kill someone." Renji said, backing away slowly.

"I told him what happened. Before you two came to help me." Rukia said.

"Oh. So you heard what they did then?" Renji asked. Ichigo nodded gravely.

"Well is Rukia ready to come home yet?"

"Yes, I am." Rukia said, getting up and stretching.

"Um, Renji can I have a minute with her?" Ichigo asked. Renji nodded and left.

"What is it Ichigo? And why can't Renji-"

"Rukia, so sorry they did that to you. I promise I'll make sure that no one takes advantage of you like that ever again." He said before gently tilting her head up and kissing her swiftly before taking her by the hand and leading her back to their not-so-temporary home. Rukia was speechless. He hadn't kissed her since the day she's lied to Tsunade and said that she was married to him. And she liked the way it felt when he kissed her. She blushed crimson and stayed that way, even when they entered their room back at home. Tatsuki noticed when she greeted them, but decided to let the two lovebirds go public on their own time. She knew they had a thing for eachother, even if Ichigo was a moron.

* * *

**Wow that too, was a little fluffy. ****I LOVE FLUFFY!!!**

**Anyway, I have more burning questions for you;**

**--**

**1) Would any of you mind lemons?**

**2) Anything specific you'd like to see?**

**3) Does my butt look big in these jeans? -the answer is probably yes-**

**---**

**Anyway, review. **

**REVIEW! **

**Pleeease?**

**please?**


	10. Plots and solutions

**Hi reader. **

**You come here often? **

**Lol we should sooooo date sometimes.**

**Random person: -Samurai, that just made you sound exceedingly creepy. What she meant to say was that she doesn't own Bleach or claim to own it. She isn't rich and she can't afford a lawsuit. Or a restraining order.-**

**Where did you come from? Oh well, he's right so don't sue me.**

**

* * *

**

"I don't see why we have so may god damn meetings. This is, like, the sixteenth meeting we've had this month." Grimmjow complained.

"Will you shut up Grimmjow? I'm aware that we've had a lot of meetings but if you don't be quiet, the next meeting will be discussing your funeral." Ulquiorra finally said. He had been listening to Grimmjow's whining for an hour and had finally gotten sick and tired of it.

"Well it's not our fault that midget-bitch Rukia ran off! It's Aizen's, and because of Rukia running without any problems some of the other wenches ran. I don't blame Inoue-san one bit considering I'm seriously about to make a break for it if he keeps calling his stupid meetings."

"Grimmjow, I swear to god I'm about to replace you with Luppi." Ulquiorra threatened.

"What?! You're going to replace me with Aizen's fugly transvestite?!" Grimmjow hissed as they entered the meeting room with Aizen and his other samurai.

"I'm not fugly!" Luppi whined. He was wearing a kimono with lavender flowers on it and was sitting next to Aaroneiro. (o_O")

"Shut up tranny." Grimmjow said, sitting in between Ulquiorra and Nnoitra.

"Quiet, all of you. I have called this meeting because Aaroneiro has found some footprints out by the gate. He believes them to belong to Inoue-san and her kidnappers. Perhaps even Rukia. I want you to devide into groups of four. Except Ulquiorra's group gets five. Because Luppi has nowhere else to go. You are all dismissed."

"Oh this if just fuckin' fantastic! Not only do I have to spend all my free time looking for little girls, but now I have to work in a group made of social rejects!" Grimmjow started rambling again once they left the room.

"Aw come on Grimmy it could be worse. You could lack the ability to attract women...Oh wait...you do." Luppi taunted, batting his fake eyelashes.

"...He says dressed in drag." Grimmjow added, causing Luppi's smile to be replaced by a frown.

* * *

"Oh Rukia-san you gave me such a scare! Just after we became friends you fell through ice! You have such bad luck. Oh but don't worry, I'm clumsy too. In fact just the other day I tripped and fell down the stairs." Orihime informed her. Rukia laughed nervously and patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah that happens to me sometimes to." She said.

"So Rukia, what were Aizen's foot-soldiers' names again?" Renji asked, sounding on edge for some reason.

"Er...Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Yammy were the ones you saw. Why do you ask?"

"Because Tsunade saw them here a couple days ago and they were looking for you." Tatsuki answered. Rukia sucked in her breath and let it out in a huge gust of air.

"A-are you sure that they-"

"Tsunade said so herself." Renji said. Ichigo grabbed her hand in an effort to comfort her.

"Well we will do all the worrying when they come back. _If_ they come back." Ichigo Said.

"Oh an also there are some concerns with sleeping arrangements." Renji added, deciding that saying this while Ichigo and Rukia were in good moods was the best idea at this point.

"What _kind_ of concerns?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

"Well you see there aren't enough beds for _all _of us. It looks like someone will have to share." He said, clearly not liking the glare that the two were giving him.

"And it'll have to be either you and Renji or you and Rukia." Tatsuki concluded.

"Wha-? No way in hell am I going to sleep in the same bed as Renji." Ichigo spat.

"Well we figured as much. You're sleeping with Rukia then." Tatsuki said as she and Renji scampered off.

"That scheming little..." Ichigo muttered. Tatsuki had always been able to outsmart people.

"It isn't that bad. We've slept together before, and I think we're close enough friends to have a little trust in eachother." Rukia said.

"Oh of couse we are I didn't mean...I just wanted too...I just don't like not having a choice, that's all." He sighed. _'That didn't come out right at all' _he thought.

"Really? Well what would you have chosen then?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter..." He said, turning a bit red.

"It may not matter, but I'm curious now and I would like to know." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well I probably would have tried talking Renji into sleeping on the floor. And if that didnt work I would ask what you would prefer."

"What if I wanted you to sleep on the floor?" She asked teasingly.

"I'd try to talk you out of it. If that didn't work then I guess I'd be sleeping on the floor." He answeed.

"What if I said I wanted to share a bed with you?" She asked, her cheeks tinged with pink. That made Ichigo's face turn a color of red that would put Renji's hair to shame.

"Well I would think you were joking at first..." He said, and then added, "But if you _did_ mean it, I don't think I could refuse." Now it was Rukia's turn to blush.

"W-well then I don't think you should be complaining." She said.

"I guess...So um...Renji and Tatsuki seem to be getting pretty close." Ichigo said, looking for something else to talk about.

"Yes that lovesick fool is always looking at her with that silly look in his eye." Rukia laughed. Little did she know that Ichigo often looked at her with the same look.

"What do you think will happen with them?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he'll get the guts to start courting her." Rukia shrugged. She liked that her best friend had found somebody he was interested in.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

---

"Do you think it will really work?" Tatsuki asked Renji, who was busy shoving dumplings in his mouth.

"I'b thure i' wiw!" Renji said with his mouth full. It roughly translated to 'I'm sure it will' Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"I need to stay with you for a couple of days anyway, there's a leak in my shop and it'll take a while to fix." She said.

"B-b-but there are only three beds in our-"

"So? I'm sure we can work it out. Ichigo and Rukia are." Tatsuki assured him. Renji blinked, unsure of what she meant by all that.

* * *

"Ulquiorra, I would like your group to return to Osaka and investigate that inn you said was suspicious." Aizen said. Grimmjow groaned and bashed his head into the wall. There was no way he was going to up his rank like this, and if he didn't up his rank, there wasn't any chance he could marry nobility.

* * *

**This one was short too!**

**Why do I keep making short chapters?! **

**Grr.**

**Please review. Believe it or not reviews get chaptrs out faster.**


	11. Cold tea

**Hello again!**

**Here is chapter 11 of "****From Hell to Heaven and Whatever's before that"**

**hope you enjoy!**

**(Now with more fluff!)**

**Sorry for any errors my mom keeps naggin at me!!!**

**

* * *

**

"I have to go to work now. Food doesn't pay for itself you know." Tatsuki said when she and Renji came back.

"And I should really go out and 'borrow' some supplies." Renji said.

"But then what do we do?" Rukia asked. Renji and Tatsuki both shrugged before hurrying off to another day of selling and stealing.

"Hmph. Makes sense that _they _get all the fun while _we_ have to stay here." Ichigo grumbled.

"I don't really mind." Orihime said softly. Rukia turned and smiled at the girl.

"Well we could always get to know eachother while they're away." She suggested. "Ichigo, go make us some tea, I want to know a little about Orihime."

"Why do _I_ have to make you tea? Why can't you make your owm damned t-ACK!" Ichigo screeched as Rukia elbowed him in the gut. He stalked off to make tea while Rukia sat next to Orihime.

"So what was your life like before you met us?" Rukia asked.

"Well it was pretty boring. I never got to go outside and the only other people that were there to talk to were the servants. I was supposed to stay with Aizen until I was old enough to go back to my kingdom and marry. I also made friends with one of Aizen's samurai." Orihime said.

"Which one?" She asked.

"His name is Grimmjow. We were sort of...together, but I need to marry a noble, and he isn't a high enough ranking to be considered a noble." Orihime said, sighing sadly.

"I see. So is that why you ran? Like for a clean break?" Rukia asked. Orihime nodded. "But you shouldn't listen to them! If you found love you can't just let it go because someone told you to!"

"But Rukia-san-" Orihime began. Ichigo stopped in the doorway, trying to hear what they were saying. He didn't usually eavesdrop, but this conversation intrigued him and he was afraid that they'd stop talking about it if they knew he was listening.

"I understand your situation Orihime, but you can't just choose to lose everything important to you! If I were in your situation I would fight for love, even if it meant losing my title." Rukia interrupted her. Ichigo smiled at how strong Rukia's will always was. No matter what was at stake she always seemed to know what was right.

"Thank you, Rukia-san. I'm glad someone finally understands. I'll talk it through with my kingdom and name my terms. You seemed so clear about your feelings... are you in love with someone you aren't supposed to be?" Orihime asked. Rukia turned pink and looked away. Ichigo leaned in farther so he could hear what they were saying.

"W-well it's nothing... M-merely an infatuation, that is all. I doubt it'll ever be more than that." Rukia sputtered nervously.

"You've helped me so much, maybe if you tell me who it is I can help you!" Orihime said cheerfully. Rukia shook her head fiercly.

"Oh no, these are my problems. What kind of friend would I be if I brought them on you?" She insisted. _'Who could she possibly be infatuated with?'_ Ichigo mentally asked himself. _'I wonder if it's someone I know.'_

"Please. I'll never be able to help if you don't tell me." Orihime pushed.

"No I couldn't. Let's just drop it. I wonder if the tea is ready yet." Rukia said, getting up and heading towards the other room. Ichigo immediatly hurried over to the tea, which was probably cold by now. When Rukia came in, she thought he looked very suspicious.

"Is the tea ready?" Rukia asked, looking at him curiously.

"What? Oh the tea, right. It's been ready, I was just waiting for it too cool a bit. Heh heh." He said, laughing nervously.

"No one likes cold tea, now what is it that you're hiding?" Rukia seemed annoyed.

"Nothing. Why would I be hiding something." Ichigo said, though he said it too fast.

"You are hiding something, or else you wouldn't be using the 'I was waiting for it to cool' excuse." Came Rukia's smart reply. Ichigo knew he didn't have a way out of this one.

"Maybe my tongue is sensitive to hot things."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Rukia snorted. _'Okay...that was a really stupid comeback.'_ Ichigo thought to himself. Rukia then started blushing.

"You heard what we were talking about, didn't you?" She guessed. He nodded and she grew to be an even deeper red. "I...I didn't mean to..." She began, before stopping to calm herself down from the utter embarrassment she felt right now.

"So you're infatuated with someone?" He asked, trying to make it sound like he was teasing her.

"W-well I..." She stuttered.

"Who?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I mean..."

"Renji?"

"NO! I couldn't he's my _friend_!" She shouted, disturbed by the thought of being with Renji.

"Who then?" He asked again, secretly relieved that she wasn't interested in Renji.

"I...WHY SHOULD IT MATTER TO YOU ANYWAY!" She yelled.

"WHY SHOULDN'T IT?" Now he was yelling too.

"BECAUSE...BECAUSE I SAID SO!" She shrieked. "AND I THOUGHT WE ALREADY WENT THROUGH THIS ARGUEMENT!" She added loudly.

"I WOULDN'T KNOW, WE'VE HAD A LOT OF ARGUMENTS!"

"WE...I...YOU KNOW!"

"WHAT DO I KNOW?!" He snapped.

"YOU...JUST...NEVER MIND!"

"WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?"

"BECAUSE...I don't know." She admitted..

"Yeah...I don't know why either. So what do I know?" He asked more calmly this time.

"You know who I...You just know, okay?" Rukia began walking away. Ichigo grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop her.

"Wait... If I do know I don't remember, and I don't think I'll be able to fully relax until I know who it is that you're interested in." He said. She gasped at how he had grabbed her arm without even thinking twice about it.

"I...sort of...think I love you." She whispered so that only he could hear it.

"You sort of think?" He asked skeptically.

"I love you alright? When I'm around you I feel really warm inside and my stomach feels really strange and I can never breath right and every time you kiss me I stay up all night wondering if you feel the same way!" She said. He blinked a few times before grinning hugely.

"Well that's good. I feel the exact same way." He said, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her into a tight embrace. From outside th kitchen Orihime sighed dreamily as she watched the couple, wishing for a love like theirs (only a lot less twisted).

* * *

"Welcome to my humble...Oh it's you again." Tsunade finished lamely as Ulquiorra and friends walked in.

"Yes we would like to look around." Ulquiorra said icily. _'Thank god they weren't here when Ichigo and Rukia were screaming at eachother.'_ Tsunade thought to herself as she smiled and pretended to write.

"Well I'll have to go check which rooms are available and which rooms have guests home, in case you want to talk with some of them." She said as she rushe up three flights of stairs to Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji's living space. She burst in, yelling "If you're home be quiet we have some special guests...you know, _guests_." Rukia suddenly felt the blood rush out of her face. She grabbed Orihime and ran to the master bedroom.

"I'll just go show Orihime where she's sleeping then. Ichigo you stay and greet the guests." She said while rushing away. Soon enough four men and one...woman(?) came in to "look around".

"So what're you doing in my house exactly?" Ichigo asked in a bored tone of voice.

"We're thinking of renting a room here and-" Luppi was cut off by Grimmjow.

"Have you seen a midget? About yay tall with dark hair?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nope. Guess you'll have to find a place that rents em' out." Ichigo said sarcastically. Ulquiorra glared and turned to Tsunade.

"Could you introduce us to your other tenants please?" He asked. Tsunade nodded and pointed to another corridor.

"I'll be right there. I have to discuss rent." She said. The nodded and filed down the narrow hallway.

"Thanks." Ichigo whispered.

"They're suspicious and they _will_ be back. I suggest you figure something out before they find her." Tsunade said before leaving. Ichigo nodded and as soon as she left Rukia slipped through the crack she made in the door.

"Let's pack. When Renji and Tatsuki get home we leave to get the two of you home." He said. Rukia nodded and went to inform Orihime.

* * *

That night they left Osaka, saying goodbye to Tsunade, Zangetsu, and Shirayuki. This time they took all the things they packed, since Rukia and Orihime never had the intention of returning. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones stirring at that hour. Nnoitra watched them go before getting on his horse and ever so quietly following them.

* * *

**Yay!**

**And for the holidays I'n going to update all my stories on either Christmas or Christmas eve!!! And I might just add a new one if you're good boys and girls (notice how that made me sound like a pedofile)**

**Anyways I want to thank my constant form of support 7Sodeno Shirayuki7 and I just want to say that I put the GrimmHime in for him especially!!!**

**Ps. I like how I named this chapter. It fits.**


	12. I don't Love you

_**When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"**_

**_I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday_**

**_I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday_**

_**-My Chemical Romance**_

_

* * *

_

The sun was creeping over the horizon, signifying that the dawn had come. Rukia yawned and leaned against Ichigo, who was walking next to her. After a while he scooped her up and began carrying her part of the way. Nnoitra could see that these were without a doubt the "kidnappers" and the "kidnappees", and went back to get the rest of his group.

* * *

Twelve hours after they began their journey they came to a beautiful estate. Orihime's face lit up as they walked up the pathway to her home. They were greeted by a hoard of worried guards and butlers who were talking excitedly to one another and asking Orihime if she was hurt. Rukia stopped her before she went inside.

"Good luck. I'm sure everything will turn out right." Rukia said. Orihime beamed and hugged her new friends before leaving to take her rightful place in her kingdom.

* * *

"How far until we get there?" Rukia asked. They had been walking for another six hours and she was tired, bored, and hungry. They had just entered another town and were discussing what to do about their depleating supplies.

"About one more mile. I think we should stop here and get more supplies first though." Ichigo said.

"I don't know about you, but I really don't feel needed anymore." Renji said. Tatsuki nodded.

"You're free to leave." Rukia said. They nodded and said their goodbyes before splitting into two groups.

"You be careful or else!" Renji threatened.

"Yeah Ichigo don't do anything stupid!" Tatsuki agreed. Ichigo smirked at his friend and as she left, Tatsuki could have sworn she saw Ichigo put an arm around Rukia.

* * *

"WHAT?" Ichigo shouted at a shopkeeper. "There is no god damn way I'm paying 2,000 yen for a fucking fish!" Rukia rolled her eyes and wandered off, bored with Ichigo's haggling. She walked the cobblestone roads, enjoying the smell of food.

"Lovely jewelry for a lovely lady?" One merchant asked, holding out a beaded necklace. Rukia smiled and kindly declined his offer as she walked further down the street.

"Hello Rukia." A familiar voice hissed behind her. She gasped and spun around, wide eyed.

"N-Nnoitra!" She squeaked. "Why are you here?"

"Aizen has an offer for you; come back willingly and keep your love." Nnoitra said with a sadistic smile.

"Never. He'll fight for me." Rukia spat, though the prospect of Ichigo having to fight really frightened her.

"Well he said whatever I do I shouldn't use force. There _is_ one other option I suppose. You can go home but of Aizen can't have you no one can. If you want the boy to live, convince him you don't love him. That way Lord Aizen won't be missing out on anything."

"You promise you won't hurt him?" Rukia asked cautiously.

"On my honor as a samurai." He said. She nodded reluctantly.

"Aw don't look so nervous. You _are_ a wonderful actress." Nnoitra teased before leaving her.

* * *

"There you are!" Ichigo called, running towards Rukia with a worried expression.

"Oh I was just looking for you." She said. She took a deep breath, preparing to lie through he teeth.

"Where were you? You can't just run off like that, I was worried sick!" He complained.

"I was just thinking." She said. _'What if I can't convince him? He could be killed!' _She thought.

"About?"

"About how...how it will never work out between us. I can't...I cant be with you anymore." She said quietly.

"That isn't true." He simply said.

"It is true! It's what's best...for both of us." She insisted.

"You don't believe that." Ichigo said.

"I do! Ichigo do you honestly think we can be together when we're so different? I... I am nobility, and you are only a rogue from the streets!" Rukia spat.

"What's wrong? You wouldn't freak out like this unless something was wrong." He explained.

"There isn't anything wrong with me! We can't see eachother anymore, that's all." She snapped.

"You don't mean it."

" I do!" She persisted.

"If you meant it you wouldn't be crying."

"I am not crying!" She growled, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Ichigo I may have loved you once but please believe me, I don't love you like I did then. It just can't happen. Please." Rukia almost begged. Ichigo sighed.

"Just let me get you to the gate. We're almost there anyway." He said. He didn't know what was making her act this way but there was a large part of him that thought she was lying, and that was enough. Rukia nodded and started walking with him to Kuchiki manor. Unfortunately the gate came sooner than he would have liked.

"Goodbye Ichigo." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek and walking through the large iron gate. He turned to leave, and from behind him he could clearly hear the nervous servants surrounding her saying, "Lady Kuchiki is alright!" and "Lady Kuchiki has returned!"

* * *

"Nii-sama?" A quiet voice called from the other end of Byakuya Kuchiki's office.

"Rukia?" He asked nervously.

"Hello Nii-sama." She said, walking in front of his desk and bowing.

"Where have you been? What have they done to you? You're so thin! Who found you? Have the kidnappers been apprehended?" Byakuya asked, acting like any good older sibling should.

"Slow down Nii-sama!" Rukia laughed. "No one has been captured yet, and a nnoble samurai brought me home, as he was ordered to by his master. And it matters little what they have done to me because I'm home now."

"I guess you're right. I'll have some servants bring you some food and a change of clothes. We can talk in the morning." He said, nodding towards a female with light brown hair to lead her to her room.

* * *

Ichigo walked aimlessly down the streets of Byakuya's province, Toichi, trying to think of what to do next with himself. There was no way in hell he was going back to the barn he stayed in before, and he was sure to get a little money off of this mission. _'Why should any of this matter when Rukia's not here?'_ He thought to himself. He suddenly heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned around to see what it was, mentally slapping himself for hoping it was Rukia. He sighed and turned around, finding nothing. He kept walking only to feel a sharp pain in the back of his head before falling unconscious.

* * *

**Merry Holidays to one and all!**

**And here is one of your presents, and it has half the fat of regular fics...**

**Alright I can't back that up.**

**Another present is...ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!**

**This is probably the most dramatic chapter I've written yet but I think the next one will be even more suspenseful.**

**Scary huh? **

**Also did I make anyone OOC? Technically since this is an AU the characters are pretty much however I want them to be but if anyone is bothered go ahead and give a shout because I always listen to my readers.**

**Eat, drink, and REVIEW! Or be merry I guess... -_-'**


	13. The will to live

**Well the holidays are coming to an end and I must admit that I'm glad. The whole season I've been acting like a grumpy old man. And I'm a GIRL!**

**But my escape has always been my fanfic.**

**-sighs dreamily- **

**

* * *

**

When Ichigo regained consciousness he was chained to the stone wall of a dark cell.

"It's good to see you're finally awake." A man with curly brown hair said, walking towards him.

"How long was I out for?" Ichigo asked nobody in particular.

"I can't say for sure. I'd say more or less forty-six hours. Oh forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Sosuke Aizen, lord of this fine estate." The man said boastfully.

"I see, so you're the bastard I've been hearing about." Ichigo growled.

"I suppose I am. On the bright side for you, Miss Kuchiki had gotten home before any of my men had the opportunity of retrieving her. But that will turn out to be cold comfort when I tell you the bad news about your dearest Rukia." Aizen said with a chuckle.

"What bad news? What have you done to her?" Ichigo demanded, struggling against the chains that held him.

"I haven't done anything. Unfortunately word got to her that you had been killed by my men, just like your poor, sweet mother. How tragic it is that she laced her food with arsenic and took her own life." Aizen sighed with mock pity.

"No..." Ichigo whispered, willing it to be untrue.

"I'm afraid your darling Rukia-chan is dead as dust." Another man with silver hair said.

"Now Gin, be nice. I haven't yet told him the worst news." Aizen told the man. He was obviously enjoying himself.

"I don't see how anything can be worse than this." Ichigo muttered sadly.

"I'm afraid it can. You see, the kidnapping of a noble is a serious offence. One punishable by death. You have been ordered to seppuku in three days." Aizen said with a glint of excitement in his eye. Ichigo's expression of pain eased the slightest bit at hearing his punishment was to die. Grimmjow, who had been walking down the hallway, had stopped at the dungeon's door frame apon hearing this conversation. _'That isn't right. Kuchiki is supposed to be back to marry Aizen in a month. What's that fucker trying to pull?' _he thought to himself. He wasn't about to let his master have the satisfaction of eliminating the competition.

* * *

Rukia had only been home a short time and she didn't have much to do. Everything was almost exactly like it was before she left, though she almost wished that she was still on the run with Ichigo. Her former maid, Miyako, suddenly poked her head in with a guarded expression on her face before grinning widely and ducking out of the room.

"I told you she came back!" Her tutor Kaien's voice was audible through the door.

"I can hear both of you, ya' know!" Rukia called. Kaien and Miyako scurried in and Rukia gaped at the sight of the infant her maid was holding. Kaien got a big silly grin on his face and pulled his wife closer.

"When did that happen?" Rukia asked.

"Not very long ago. His name is Taro, he's only a few months old." Miyako explained, cradling the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I got it on the first try too." Kaien said proudly.

"Psh. I still don't know why he brags about that." Miyako said, gazing fondly at her husband.

"She's just saying that. So Kuchiki, why are you here? Are you visiting?" Kaien asked.

"Are you getting married? I bet that's why. Do you love him?" Miyako began questioning her.

"Who?" Rukia asked since she hadn't been listening.

"Lord Aizen! Kami Rukia, what's on your mind?"

"What? Oh nothing I wasn't thinking about anything. What about lord Aizen?" Rukia had indeed been thinking about something, or more accurately someone.

"Do you love him? What's he like? Is he any good in bed?" Miyako babbled excitedly.

"Oh...Um...No...You see..."

"So he's not good in bed?"

"That's not it...I mean..." Rukia scrambled for something to say.

"So he is good in bed?"

"Miyako! I _hate_ Aizen, he is a callous pig, he isn't any good in bed, and there's someone else who is far dearer to me than Aizen ever will be but I doubt he'll ever want to speak to me again after what I said to him." Rukia said, not meaning to have her deepest feelings pour out.

"Wow..." Was all Miyako could say to that.

"What Miyako means is, is this mystery man any good in bed?" Kaien asked for his wife. Miyako took off her slipper and flung it at her husband.

"Shut up!" She ordered.

"Ow!" He complained. Rukia smiled.

"It's 's the same thing Ichigo would have said." She mused.

"Aw. Look what you did, she's sad now!" Miyako threw her other shoe. "If it hurts to talk about then you don't have to answer, but what is your Ichigo like?"

"He has beautiful amber eyes, it's like he can see right through me. And he has brilliant orange hair." Rukia discribed, completely ignoring Kaien, who was rubbing his wounded forehead.

"Oh he sounds amazing. _Is_ he any good in bed?" Miyako asked.

"Miyako!" Both Rukia and Kaien scolded.

"You're such a hypocrite! You just yelled at me for asking the same thing!" He protested.

"Be quiet already! Well? Is he Rukia?" Miyako asked again.

"I-I wouldn't know! I've only known him three months!" Rukia squeaked, blushing like crazy.

"Three months is long enough." Miyako said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "So did you come back to ask for permission to marry him?"

"Um...No I just missed you all. Aizen wouldn't let me write and...I'm so sorry, I must seem like an aweful friend but-" Rukia was interrupted by Kaien.

"He wouldn't let you write to us?" He asked, looking angry. Rukia shook her head.

"I...I met Ichigo when I ran away. He and Renji promised to help me get home and on the way I guess... I sort of fell in love with him." Rukia admitted, still leaving out the reason _why _she ran away.

* * *

Renji, who had decided to stay at their home in Osaka with Tatsuki, woke to a knock on the door. He went to answer it, only to find an enemy samurai standing there.

"D'ya know a Kuchiki Rukia?" The samurai asked breathlessly, since he had obviously hurried to get there.

"Yeah, I do. Can I ask who you are?" Renji asked.

"The name's Grimmjow. I work for Aizen but that bastard's gettin' on my last nerve. I need to tell Kuchiki that her -and now that I think of it prob'ly your friend too- needs her -and your- help." The samurai, Grimmjow, said.

"Who needs our help?" Asked Tatsuki, who had just came to stand next to Renji. "And why?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. In three days he is scheduled to die by seppuku. That is, unless you give him back his will to live. In order to do that you'll need to convince him Kuchiki is alive." Grimmjow explained.

"That idiot got himself caught?" Tatsuki scoffed.

"Alright. How are we gonna' do this?" Renji asked.

* * *

_**Words of interest:**_

_**-Seppuku: **__a ritual Suicide that is the most honorable (and common) way for a samurai to be executed._

_**-Kami:**__ God_

**This is probably one of the coolest stories for me because I got to do research for it!!!**

**I love learning about feudal Japan.**

**Anyway, please review. I have self esteem issues and it hurts my feelings when you dont. **

**: (**

**PS. I have 1,015 hits! **

**Keep it coming guys!**

**: )**


	14. Execution

**Hi everybody!**

**It's 2009!  
WOOT!**

**Lol, I have nothing else to say, so read it!**

**

* * *

**

"Rukia, come downstairs! There's someone here to see you!" Miyako called from outside her room. Rukia rushed to get dressed, hoping that it was Ichigo who had come to see her. She walked down the stairs slowly so as not to trip on the hem of her kimono as she so often did, and found Grimmjow, Aizen's second best samurai, waiting for her along with Renji and Tatsuki.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked nobody in particular. Byakuya nodded towards Grimmjow.

"In two days Kurosaki Ichigo, the main hand in Rukia's kidnapping, is to die by seppuku." Grimmjow said, though there was something deliberate in the way he said it. Her jaw dropped and her heart sank. Renji stepped forward.

"Rukia and I have both been invited to see him brought to justice, and with your permission we'd like to escort her to Aizen's palace." He said.

"Oh...Yes Nii-sama, would it be alright for me to go?" Rukia asked, immediately catching on.

"I suppose you have enough escorts." Byakuya relented. Rukia politely bowed and she, Renji, Tatsuki, and Grimmjow all regrouped outside.

"How the hell do you plan to stop Aizen? There are hundreds of them and four of us? We'll die! And why are you helping, Grimmjow? How am I supposed to believe that Ichigo would just sit by and let this happen? It doesn't make any sense!" Rukia ranted.

"So you would rather sit by and wait to get shipped of again than save you're boy-toy? You're just like the other nobles." Grimmjow scoffed. Rukia turned red with anger and had to refrain from hitting the arrogant man.

"When do we start?" She snapped.

"Now." Grimmjow replied, handing her the reigns of a chestnut colored horse.

* * *

Ichigo was very still as the medic bandaged the wounds he had suffered from Aizen's painful interrogations. He hadn't said a word since he had last woken up. This was partly due to his lips cracking from dehydration, and partly due to the fact that he had pretty much lost the will to live.

"I'll ask you again boy, what did Kuchiki tell you?" Aizen spat. Ichigo was silent. Aizen pulled out a jeweled dagger and pointed it at him.

"Answer me, insolent worm!" He ordered. Silence. Aizen growled angrily and swung the dagger at Ichigo's face, leaving a small gash on his cheek. Silence.

"Ignorant child, how dare you disobey me?!" He shouted.

"You won't get the same satisfaction if you kill him now." Gin said. Gin was often very sensible, and quite useful to Aizen when his emotions clouded his judgement.

"It's true, you know. You want to see me suffer for as long as possible." Ichigo finally said.

"Have you finally decided to cooperate?" Aizen asked.

"No. I am only talking to be a thorn in your side." Ichigo answered. "Why, are you afraid it's working?"

"Those are pretty strong words for someone as low as you are right now." Aizen said with a scowl.

"My deepest apologies, _my liege, _I am_ so _sorry." Ichigo said tauntingly. Gin put a hand on Aizen's shoulder to prevent him from attacking.

"You will be." Was all Aizen said.

* * *

"Renji, why did it take us so long to travel _away_ from Aizen's last time, when we're going _to _him in more or less three days this time?" Rukia asked her friend once they were on the road. Renji shrugged.

"My guess is that it's because you weren't on horseback and you didn't know the short cut." Grimmjow answered.

"Renji...you're a moron." Rukia said, rolling her eyes.

_

* * *

_

_'First my mother, and now Rukia. Everyone dear to me has died because of Aizen.'_ Ichigo thought to himself darkly. _'How much longer before I can finally be at peace?'_

--

Days crept by quickly until the date of the execution came. That morning Ichigo was given clean white robes and led to a fancy room with mirrored walls. The only window in the room was right over the door and was very close to the ceiling. The room itself gave him an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach. In the middle of the floor was a small table with a ceremonially wrapped _tanto_ placed upon it, and a mat next to the table. Surrounding the mat and table were several other mats, where the people who were filing in were taking their seats. Two guards forced him into sitting position on the mat in the middle of the floor, his hands still restrained by ropes. He watched as peopled walked in and sat down to witness his death as if it were some sort of sporting event. Then Aizen walked in with his menagerie of guards (and Gin) and sat down gracefully on a mat about five yards in front of him. On Aizen's cue the two guards standing next to Ichigo cut the ropes that were holding his hands.

"Are you ready to die, boy?" Aizen asked.

"Nobody is ever really _ready_ sir." Ichigo replied, causing a few audience members to snicker.

"Perhaps 'prepared' is a better word. Have you eaten?" Aizen asked, getting angry with Ichigo's smartass attitude. He didn't particularly like boys sudden politeness either.

"No sir." Ichigo said curtly.

"He's refused food ever since he was brought here." Said Nnoitra, who was standing next to Aizen.

"Well have you written your _jisei no ku _yet?" Aizen asked with an irritated sigh.

"Not yet sir."

"Well I'm feeling extremely kind today, so I'll give you some time to write _something_ before you die." Aizen told him, earning an applause from the audience. _'Hmm. Seems like he's waiting for something. Not only is he buying himself time, but buying me time as well.' _Ichigo mused as he began writing on the parchment.

* * *

Rukia fidgeted on the back of her horse and began wringing her hands nervously. It was the date of Ichigo's execution and she was afraid that they'd be too late.

"Will you calm the fuck down? You're scaring the horses!" Grimmjow snapped. Needless to say, his nerves were frayed as well. Suddenly Aizen's large castle came into view just over the hill that they were perched on.

"Here we are. Aizen's house of pain." Grimmjow announced.

"Ichigo." Rukia breathed. "What if we don't get there in time?"

"We will. Aizen always waits until noon exactly. That's because he has the executions done in a room full of mirrors. That way when the sun is just right, the room fills with light right as he gives the order, as if he were a god. The guy's psycho, but that gives us just enough time." He explained. Rukia looked up to see how alarmingly high in the sky the sun was.

"We need to hurry then." She said, nudging the horse. The animal lurched forward and began racing forward. Grimmjow yelped as his horse did the same. Renji and Tatsuki had no trouble getting their horses to follow and they were at the main entrance of the castle in no time.

"Who goes there?" Asked one of the two guards that were guarding the castle gate.

"It's Grimmjow. Kurosaki has some family that wants to be there when he dies." Grimmjow answered, jerking his thumb behind him in order to point to the rest of the rescue squad. Tatsuki dabbed at her eyes, pretending to cry while Renji but his arm around her and pretended to comfort her. The guard nodded and ushered them inside, where Rukia followed Grimmjow's directions to the mirrored room and ran ahead of the group.

* * *

"It's time to accept your fate Kurosaki. Do you want to read what you wrote on your _jisei no ku?_" Aizen asked. Ichigo grinned and handed him the parchment. It read 'I still win' in big, ornate letters.

"You may begin." Aizen said as he threw the paper down angrily. Ichigo gripped the hilt of the _tanto_ with sweaty palms. Just as he was about to plunge the short sword into his abdomen, a burst of bright light filled the room.

* * *

_**-Seppuku: **__a ritual Suicide that is the most honorable (and common) way for a samurai to be executed. Where the samurai makes a (fatal) diagnol cut on the stomach with a tanto._

_**-Jisei no ku:**__ Death poem. Samurai traditionally eat their favorite meal and write one before they commit Seppuku._

_**-Tanto: **__A short sword that is typically used in battle for stabbing and also used as an instrument in seppuku. It's usually cleaned and placed in front of a samurai so they can use it to cut themselfs and end their own lives._

**Next time:**

**Will Rukia get there in time?**

**What happened to Ichigo's mother?**

**Will I ever stop with the cliff-hangers?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I'm so happy that it's 2009 already!**

**And please please please review. I'm beginning to think there's something wrong with me!**

**: (**


	15. Too close for comfort

**Note: I'm really sorry for the slow update but I've been really depressed lately because my cat died. I know it shouldn't be that devastating but she was my baby and I'll really miss having her around.**

**-sigh-**

**Well read on guys, it's getting good!**

**

* * *

**

Rukia ran down the winding hallways in Aizen's mansion to the mirrored room Grimmjow had told her about. No one had recognized her so far but she knew it was a matter of time before someone did. Her eyes wandered to a window as she ran past it and she realized that she had very little time before Aizen would give the order. Rukia stopped at the end of a staircase when she heard people gasp. She rushed up the stairs and arrived just in time to see Ichigo preparing to slice his own stomach open. Rukia didn't have time to think, let alone call to him. She simply swerved around the spectators and hurled herself at him just as a wash of white light filled the room.

* * *

Ichigo heard the _tanto_ clatter to the floor and felt something knock the air out of him._ 'Am I dead? No, it was too fast. What just hit me?' _Ichigo wondered as he squinted against the light in an effort to see what was on top of him. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw a small raven haired girl pinning him down, her legs straddling his waist.

"Now I _know _I'm dead." He muttered, blushing like mad.

"You're not dead, stupid. Though you're closer than I'd like you to be." Rukia snapped.

"You...You're alive?" He sounded disbelieving.

"Why wouldn't I be-" She was interrupted by Ichigo's lips claiming her's.

"They...said...you...were dead." He explained between kisses.

"I'm so...sorry...I didn't mean...anything I...said." She insisted whenever she caught her breath. "They...said that...they...would kill you...if I didn't...say that I didn't love you anymore." Ichigo pulled back with a grin.

"I didn't think you meant it." He told her. She smiled an kissed him. They both turned when they heard a single person clapping,

"What a touching performance. I guess I was wrong to let you die honorably. Look where it got me, the most entertaining execution of the century, interrupted. Ah but don't worry. After all, you _did_ lure the girl back. Perhaps I could make it quick." Aizen sneered, drawing his weapon. Ichigo stood, helping Rukia up. She spat at Aizen.

"I have a name." She said coldly. He stared at her with a mixture of shock and anger. He grabbed her by the collar of her kimono and slapped her, the force of it throwing her back into Ichigo. Ichigo caught her and helped her regain her balance. He glared at Aizen.

"That was a big mistake." He informed him, picking the _tanto _up off of the ground. Aizen snickered and a multitude off guards surrounded them.

"Call them off, Aizen, this is between us." Ichigo said calmly.

"That is true. Stay back, this is between me and Kurosaki. Keep the girl away, it won't take long." Aizen said. Two guards, Nnoitra and Aaroneiro, grabbed Rukia and held her back.

"Well, boy, why do you insist on making this difficult? Most would have chosen to die with honor rather than die at the hand of an enemy." He taunted, circling Ichigo like a predator might circle his prey.

"You are mistaken. You chose death the moment you put your hands on Rukia." Ichigo answered.

"Or perhaps you are merely envious that I took the one thing that you can never have; your dear Rukia's virginity." Aizen said tauntingly.

"You pig." Ichigo growled, lunging toward him. Aizen dodged enough to survive the blow, but it lef a large gash on his chest, which spurted with blood. He swiveled and stabbed Ichigo in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a "thud".

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, pulling away from the guards, who were too surprised by the turn of events to keep a good grip on her. She grabbed Ichigo's _tanto_ and before anyone had time to blink, Rukia had plunged the short sword through Aizen's back. He stared disbelievingly at the blade for a moment before turning to see his attacker.

"B-bitch." He choked out before falling to the ground and retching blood. Rukia held the blade to his neck.

"Sosuke Aizen, you have taking many things from me but Ichigo has what you will never have; my heart. Now, for every time I stab you, I take back something you stole from me." She said emotionlessly. Aizen was now on his back looking up at her fearfully. She raised the short sword and stabbed him a second time.

"I want my innocence back." She told him. She stabbed again.

"I want my life back." She stabbed a fourth time.

"I want my dowry back." His breathing was now ragged.

"I want my love back." She stabbed him a final time, killing him, before throwing down her weapon and running to where Ichigo was lying on the ground.

"I am so sorry." She apologized, lifting his head and placing it in her lap.

"What're you sorry about? You did great!" Ichigo rasped.

"I thought...I thought you were killed...Ichigo!" She gasped, crying happily and holding him closer.

"Aw come on Rukia, you're crying on my face...And...Ack-be gentle, I almost _died_ ya' know!" He protested weakly.

"That reminds me, why the hell would you play dead at a time like this?!" She smacked him.

"Ow...You're nicer when you're crying." He complained.

"Are you sure this is the one?" A voice asked from outside the room.

"Yeah it is. Trust me, executions are like parties to this guy." Another voice said. Soon enough Grimmjow, Renji, and Tatsuki burst in.

"What...the...fuck..." was all Grimmjow said.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki screeched at the same time as Renji hollered, "Rukia!". They both rushed to the fallen pair.

"Ichigo, you're bleeding...and Rukia you're covered in bl-Oh my god is that guy dead?" Tatsuki asked, pointing at Aizen. Grimmjow knelt down next to his fallen master.

"Yep." He said, popping his mouth at the "p". "He's dead as a doornail."

"Rukia killed him." Ichigo said proudly.

"Whatever. Aizen doesn't have an heir, so one of you gets to take over the kingdom." Grimmjow said. Suddenly Ichigo remembered something he had overheard earlier.

_-flashback-_

_"So what was your life like before you met us?" Rukia asked._

_"Well it was pretty boring. I never got to go outside and the only other people that were there to talk to were the servants. I was supposed to stay with Aizen until I was old enough to go back to my kingdom and marry. I also made friends with one of Aizen's samurai." Orihime said._

_"Which one?" She asked._

_"His name is Grimmjow. We were sort of...together, but I need to marry a noble, and he isn't a high enough ranking to be considered a noble." Orihime said, sighing sadly._

_-end flashback-_

"If that's the case, then I'd need an army, woudn't I?" He said, getting a knowing look from Rukia, and surprised looks from everyone else.

"What're you getting at?" Grimmjow asked skeptically.

"Well, since you helped save me, I figured I owe you something. How does being high enough ranked to be concidered a noble sound?" Ichigo asked the stunned samurai. "It's up to you of course." He added, grinning slyly.

"How do you..." Grimmjow began.

"As kidnappers we made a few friends." Ichigo said in an offhand tone.

"Whatever you say, master." Grimmjow said with a shrug.

"Is Lord Aizen dead?" One of the spectators asked when the light around them faded.

"He is! The prisoner killed him!" Another squealed. Ichigo sat up defensively, but was taken aback by what happened next. Except for a few samurai, everyones started cheering.

"Alright, alright. Aizen's dead, which means that there's a new leader here." Grimmjow hollered over the commotion. That caused the audience to whoop even louder. "Is there a medic in the house? Our new master is severely wounded." He added, noticing Ichigo was turning pale from blood-loss. A brunette girl stepped forward and began healing him, though Rukia had refused to step away.

"May we ask the name of our new Lord?" One of the audience members asked.

"Lord Kurosaki." Ichigo answered, looking back at Rukia, who seemed to be glowing. _'I did it. I saved Ichigo, and killed Aizen.'_ She thought to herself happily. _'Though this whole ordeal ended up being too close for comfort.'_

_

* * *

_

**Alright, here it is.**

**After you all waited an eternity for me to get over my depression.**

**Also, I'm going to be starting a new story pretty soon called "Solstice" about after the whole winter war thing. With IchiRuki of course, and maybe implied GrimmHime. **

**But I'm going to finish this, definitely.**

**Anyway please review because when people don't review I blame myself for doing something wrong.**


End file.
